A pirate's life for me!
by blackuniverse
Summary: Seiya is the youngest child of the Navy's best admiral. she longs for the freedom that the 17th century society doesn't allow. when she is taken aboard the infamous pirate ship "dark star," her life changes. what happens years later. FUTURE YURI LIKELY!
1. Chapter 1

The winds were fine, the breeze favourable and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. On the deck of the naval ship "The Siren" two children could be seen playing. Well, more accurately, one child was playing; her friend however was scolding her for her recklessness.

The elder of the two, a pretty dark haired girl was balancing precariously on the railings of the ship, still she managed to walk along them, her clear voice rang out as she sang every sea shanty and drinking song she could think of. This girl was Seiya Kou, she loved the sea and even more, the stories of pirates she heard upon it. To her, pirates were an appealing idea; they lived without rules or society to hold them back. The pirates' freedom was something she could only long for as the Admiral's youngest child and only daughter.

The other girl was slightly younger. The innocent blonde didn't question her life and took on every aspect of it with optimism. This was Usagi Tsukino, she loved food, sleeping and bunnies. At this moment however, she was more concerned about her best friend's safety.

"Seiya, please get down before you fall!" Usagi cried out over her friends singing, an edge of panic to her voice.

"Odango, it's fine, i know what I'm doing" replied Seiya as she twisted her body to face the smaller girl. "Nothing's gonna...Whoa!"

As she spoke, Seiya tripped over the full length (and awkward) skirt that she wore. She closed her eyes and prepared to fall into the depths below when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her back onto the safety of the deck.

The older boy that saved her glared slightly. "Jeez Seiya, be careful and just what were you doing up on the railing anyways?"

"None of your business Mamoru," she snarled at her half brother

"Seiya, he just saved your life, don't be so mean!" usage interrupted to chide her friend.

"Che, fine" that was the best they would get out of the stubborn girl. The two siblings at peace for the moment, they threesome began to head inside for dinner; they made their way to the mess hall and joined their respective parents at the head table.

After a relatively peaceful meal, Seiya snuck away to find the old helmsman. He'd seen so much during his life upon the sea and his stories were the best, especially his pirate stories.

"Oji-san," she called, staring at him from her seat against the mainsail, "Oji-san, tell me about the dark star."

The old man chuckled, "Seiya me girl, you always ask for the same story, what about it fascinates ye so much eh?"

"Please Oji-san, it's my favourite." Big doleful eyes stared at the helmsman.

"Okay lass, the dark star is a ship like no other. It's a pirate ship o' course but when it plunders, few people are harmed. Its captain is a mysterious figure no-one has ever really seen. The dark star is said to have a code of honour unlike any other pirate ship. These rules are what supposedly makes it so successful. The ship earns it's name because it always appears in the dead of nig-"

"Oi" the tall strong figure appeared; he walked tall and was obviously aware of his own power. This was the ships Admiral; this was also Seiya's father. "So this is where you get all those fanciful ideas. HELMSMAN! You should know better."

Seiya tried to defend the old man "but papa, they're only stor-"

"Don't finish that sentence young lady. You get far too many ideas considering they're 'only stories' I still say they are the reason for the odd behaviour you keep exhibiting."

"It wouldn't be odd if women weren't expected to be so boring all the time" Seiya countered.

After that 'discussion' and the following argument that ensued, Seiya found herself sulking on her bed until she fell asleep, only to be woken up later that evening to alarms and the cries of "pirates!"

She jumped out of bed, a mixture of feelings flowing through her. She scrambled for some day clothes as a chill ran up her spine, her thoughts turning to anxiety for her best friend. Despite her infatuation with the idea of piracy, she was no fool and new the danger they were all in. She didn't want her Odango in the middle of all that.

As she ran from her room to find out what was happening (and find her best friend), a large hand clamping over her nose and mouth as well as the chemical soaked cloth within said hand, sent her back to sleep.

TBC

A/N

Well after several years of reading them, i finally decided to write my own. Please welcome me to the world of author-hood with open arms.

Of course I own nothing except a very strange imagination.

I decided to make Mamoru and Seiya siblings for the benefit of the future plot, i know it may be an insult to Seiya.

I personally prefer Seiya as a girl as it is what was originally intended, however i may play around with gender in future stories.

I think that's everything. Nice to meet everyone and see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

When Seiya woke up she was confused. The ships motion felt rougher, she felt colder and as she soon realised, she was lying on the floor. However this wasn't the floor of her father's ship. This was old wooden boards and hay. Slowly, fuzzy memories appeared in her mind. The noise. The commotion. The hand that grabbed her and...USAGI! What had happened to her Odango?

A door creaked open and sunlight illuminated the area. Seiya's eyes didn't adjust until a set of light, quick footsteps paused in front of her.

"Hey." The voice was soft but held a gentle command. Seiya found herself facing the speaker. The girl was small but sharp. Her elfin features were framed with silver locks and her emerald eyes showed nothing but confidence.

Seiya felt uncharacteristically unsettled. She spoke softly "who are you and...where am I?" she moved to stand but the small girl pushed her back with surprising strength.

"Don't! You've been unconscious for quite a while and this ship is different to what your used to. You'll make yourself ill if you strain yourself." The stranger paused, almost reluctantly before answering Seiya's question. "My name's Yaten. My father is the cap'n of this ship, one of the crew got a bit carried away on the raid of your ship and that's how you ended up here."

"Just where exactly is here?"

Yaten sighed. "The pirate ship... Dark Star." The pause was tangible.

Seiya's mind blanked, she didn't know what to think. Despite her fascination she knew pirates were dangerous. She had grown up hearing that fact. Subconsciously, she had moved away from Yaten, recoiled from the daughter of a _pirate captain_. She couldn't be here her father was...her father! "It's too dangerous for your crew to take me home isn't it?"

"Afraid so. If you were on "the Seiren," then you're at least related to someone important, it would mean the gallows for anyone that got caught up in this mess." Yaten couldn't bear to meet the other girl's eyes. She felt so much pity. This girl had had her entire life upended, her family taken, her...

"If that's the case Yaten, I guess you had better show me my new home."

Yaten was surprised, what she didn't know was while she pitied the darker girl, Seiya had found a new resolve. After all, wasn't it a pirate's freedom she had always craved?

Yaten took the hand of her possible friend and pulled her upright, she then led the raven haired girl out the door and onto the main deck. "By the way, I don't think I ever got your name ..." she left the sentence hanging.

The younger girl grinned, "I'm Seiya." Yaten smiled and led her off. Seiya was shown the galley, the captain's quarters, Yaten's room (which Seiya found out she would be sharing for a while) and met the crew. She was surprised by how civilised everyone seemed. Could these really be the same people that had attacked her father's ship?

Yaten was watching her and seemed to understand. "Seiya" sparkling blue eyes turned to her. "Seiya, we're not like most pirates. We raid only to survive and fight only in defence. Heck the only reason most of this crew exists is sheer coincidence.

Seiya could only nod. This wouldn't be so bad except..."Fight, I don't know a thing about fighting."

Yaten grinned. "Looks like you'll be needing some lessons then. After all I'll be captain one day. I don't want a first mate without a head do I?"

As the two girls laughed and made their way to the store room, both realised that it was the start of a strange but incredibly strong friendship.

Okay, Yaten's way too nice but she's a kid still.

So Seiya's a pirate now, or at least will be when she's older.

The next chapter SHOULD be when the girls are all grown up but no promises *V sign*

Of course I have no ownership of Sailor moon or its characters.

Thanks to Yume-san for her nice comment

Also one question that will affect the shape of the story

When the girls are older, should is be S/Y or S/U I have a vague outline for both options

Thanks guys!

Blackuniverse.


	3. Chapter 3

Seiya Kou stood on the deck of the legendary ship "Dark Star." The years had turned her into a beautiful and strong woman. Her body tall and lean from the years of training with her closest friend and captain, Yaten. The smaller girl was currently in her quarters, no doubt poring over maps or rations or god knows what else. Seiya was too energetic to be useful to that part of ship maintenance. She had lost count of the times she had been thrown out by Yaten (this was usually accompanied by a bitch fit, Yaten had developed quite the temper) due to her fidgeting.

Seiya left her reverie and wandered over to the bottom of the crow's nest. The pirate currently on duty up there was none other than Yaten's cousin Taiki Kou. He had joined the ship six years ago and the intelligent man was incredible. He took pride in his work and fulfilled ever order perfectly, yet he would still (privately!) question his Captain if she was out of order. The three of them were very close and respected each other like family. She waved up to her friend before continuing towards the captain's quarters, she had to see if Yaten had made a decision yet. Seiya knew that no matter what, they would need to conduct a raid soon. Their food supplies were growing short.

She glanced behind her to see that Taiki had joined her, undoubtedly wanting to hear what Yaten had to say. The cursing coming from behind the closed door made them hesitate. Yaten may look like a noblewoman, but she had after all grown up mainly around male pirates. Taiki hesitantly knocked on the heavy door.

"WHAT!" came a muffled but angry voice

Both flinched but Taiki calmly called "it's us, what's wrong?" the door flung open to reveal a flushed and frustrated captain.

"I can't make it work" Both subordinates blinked and followed her in. The usually pristine chamber was in complete disarray. Maps were strewn everywhere and a globe had somehow ended up in her chest of drawers. How it fit in there? Well it was in pieces. Seiya really tried not to laugh, honestly she did. Yaten whirled on her a very sharp pair of compasses in her hand.

"Seiya I swear to god I will shove these straight up your a-"

Taiki quickly cut the beginning of a war with "Yaten show me the problem." He followed her to a scrunched up map, obviously flung in a fit of anger.

"I've been up most of last night trying to find a raiding spot and the damn map has nothing closer than a month on it!" she breathed heavily and Taiki shushed her, promising to help. While they did, Seiya glanced through a random atlas that had found underneath Yaten's Pillow.

"Hey Yaten, what about this place, it's only a couple 'a days away, it has everything we could need and more."

Yaten groaned. "I knew I had a better map somewhere. Where did you find it?"

"Under your pillow"

Yaten Flushed again. Taiki quickly intervened and took the map. "The waters look tricky at points on the most direct route but I should be able to manage with Seiya keeping watch." (Taiki was also an excellent helmsman FYI and Seiya very sharp eyed.)

Yaten looked relieved. "You two get us there and...Seiya, you okay?"

Seiya had a puzzled, focused look "...Hmm, yeah, the place seemed familiar in a way, that's all"

Taiki focused on her "you think it's somewhere from your past?"

"Maybe." Seiya had had a rather painful accident not long after arriving on the ship. She remembered very little after hitting her head on the main mast during a sparring session. She knew that her father had been an admiral; she had had a brother and a best friend before being kidnapped so many years ago. The memories were even fuzzier as she got older and at 19, she could remember absolutely nothing else. It didn't matter though. She had her family on board the Dark Star.

Yaten looked at her closest friend. "Don't stress yourself. It'll come back one day." She smiled "anyway, I need you to get up the crow's nest and direct Taiki, we need food and he'll probably crash us." The girls laughed and Taiki "Hmphed"

"Once you spot land, Seiya, come here and we'll set ourselves up for the raid."

They three friends wandered off to their respective places. Taiki to the Helm, Seiya up the main mast to the crow's nest and Yaten to sleep after being up all night.

They didn't know just how right Taiki had been when he said the little town was linked to Seiya's past.

Yay! We introduced Taiki. I decided to make him a him because this is set it the past, There needs to be at, least one man with power on a 17th century pirate ship.

On that note, a very important point for the rest of the story. When Yaten said "set ourselves up for the raid" i need to explain, they are two women who hold the highest ranks on an infamous pirate ship. As a result, they need to keep their gender a secret to anyone outside the crew. In true sailor moon style, they will be disguising themselves as males for the raid.

Also on that note, Sailor moon and its characters are not mine, if it were no one would ever see the fabulous starlights again because I would keep them myself!

Also Also, thanks to Yume-no-ryuusei and meluvsailormoon. Your idea's are both fantastic! Unfortunately I am still undecided. So anyone else, S/Y or S/U

Another plot point. Mamoru will in a way be my Villain, (although there's more to it than that hehe), however, for an idea I have, I need another Male to be almost sidekicky. If you have an idea on who to use or an OC I can borrow. Please let me know. I want a younger Guy and Demando is the obvious choice but I'm not sure.

XX Blackuniverse


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi Tsukino had everything she could ever want. She didn't have to work; her family could afford her fine clothing and education. She had a best friend in her neighbour Minako Aino and best of all her Lifelong friend Mamoru Chiba- the most promising young admiral the Navy had seen, had recently become her fiancé. So why then, did she feel so miserable?

The answer to that was simple. It was coming up to the anniversary of "that time." When she was little, her best friend had been kidnapped during a pirate raid on their ship. It had been so long now that she could remember very little, dark hair, bright dark blue eyes and the most amazing voice she'd ever heard. Flashes like this were all that was left, and no one liked to talk about it so her questions stayed unanswered.

"UUUUUUUU-SAAAAAAAA-GIIIIIIII" said girl was roused from her musings by her aforementioned friend mina. The other blonde always tried really hard to distract her at this time and so the two girls were going into the main part of town for some shopping- apparently a new shipment had arrived only this morning. She had to admit, Minas efforts were paying off.

"Usagi, let's go, let's go before the others take everything good!"

Usagi smiled. She would also see her other friends today, Rei, Ami and Makoto didn't get to come with them that often-each having apprenticeships to take care of. All her friends together made her happy.

She grabbed Mina's hand and the two ran off, giggling like children rather than the refined ladies they were supposed to be. Unfortunately Usagi was incredibly clumsy and tripped straight into the arms of her Fiancé.

"Usagi, where on earth are you going at such a speed?"

"Mamoru! The girls and I want to see what came in on the shipment, it's gonna be great!" Usagi smiled brightly as he steadied her on her own two feet again. Mamoru smiled,

"I'm glad you're so happy today...all things considered" both of the couple's eyes flashed sadness before Usagi decided to distract her love from the memory – she may have lost her best friend, but he'd lost his baby sister.

"Nee, Mamoru, why don't you come" she tugged on his arm grinning. Her love blanched,

"I have far too much work to do love, maybe another time" he said this quickly, inwardly quaking at the idea of shopping with five young women.

Minako pulled Usagi away after another minute- desperate to get going. Mamoru stood and shook his head at his Fiancée's strange friend.

The five girls had been out for several hours; they had just finished and had slipped inside their favourite cafe for some afternoon tea.

Amy sat quietly scanning a book on medicinal plants, Minako was enjoying a rather delicious cake and Makoto...was trying to prevent the upcoming argument between Rei and Usagi- seriously how those two became friends was anybody's guess.

All in all it was the perfect day for the five friends.

Things went wrong rather quickly.

From peaceful and fun, the girls' day quickly changed to panic and madness. The warning bells rung and amid the frantic scattering of the townspeople came the panicked cries of "Pirates." Usagi felt a wave of cold dread flood her. Memories from when she was a little girl froze her. Rei grabbed her and pulled her along with the others. The site outside was like something out of a storybook.

Several navy officers were attempting to fight of hulking men. Said men were breaking windows and doors to pillage whatever took their fancy. Frantic screams of young wives whenever one of the louts got to close. Now all five girls froze in sheer terror at the sight of what their beautiful home was being reduced to.

The Girls were startled by the sound of clashing metal. Throw the hordes of people and thickening smoke, Usagi saw a sight that made her heart drop towards her feet. Mamoru was fighting a pirate. Her fiancé was obviously evenly matched with the brunet man in front of him, but he wasn't winning. The two were at a standstill, neither could gain any ground, time seemed to freeze until...Mamoru pushed the fighter back. Again and again he forced his opponent to lose ground. A warning shot from a pistol made him loose his focus. They all turned to catch a flash of silver hair disappearing towards the port.

The brief distraction allowed the tall brunet to ensure his escape. In the brief second Mamoru looked away, the pirate turned and caught hold of Usagi, positioning her as a shield.

"Very sorry about this miss" whispered a surprisingly cultured voice "do what I ask of you and ya won't be hurt."

Terrified Usagi could only nod her understanding.

"Usagi!" the mass shouts of her love and friends directed her attention to them. Mamoru looked furious.

From behind her bellowed a harsh warning "YOU DROP THAT DAMNED SWORD BEFORE I SHOOT THE LITTLE BITCH HERE" the cold metal against her temple was the only thing that stopped Usagi turning to make sure it was the same man that had hold of her.

Mamoru looked at her desperately before slowly lowering his sword mouthing "I'm sorry" to her again and again. Usagi found herself being dragged through the streets to the port. That quiet and refined voice in her ear again.

"I truly am sorry for this. I really didn't want to end up in this position."

The gentle tone gave her confidence, "set me free" she begged quietly.

"I would if I could miss, truly" a sigh "unfortunately I leave myself defenceless without you and I'm afraid to say I value my own life more"

Thus Usagi found herself aboard a real pirate ship facing a deck full of scary looking people and sailing further and further away from her home.

There we go!

This took me ages because I have started college! Yay!

Unfortunately, my new found smarts don't mean that I have found a way to take ownership of sailor moon and the awesome starlights. (Can I please have just one; I'll bring it back eventually)

I have decided on my pairing and it's...so gonna be a surprise. HAH

So who kidnapped Usagi, What will Mamoru do, where is she, where are my second favourite characters the outer senshi and WHO WILL BE MY SIDEKICK VILLAIN? Argh why is one character so hard to choose!

Ja ne!

Blackuniverse


End file.
